<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Very Dazzling Turnip by fightforyourwrite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199361">A Very Dazzling Turnip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite'>fightforyourwrite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Nicknames, Post-Canon, medieval times</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:13:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow enjoys his company. She likes his warm smile, the way he laughs, the way he ruffles his hair when he’s nervous, and the way he calls her ‘Turnip’ every now and then. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prince Charming/Snow White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Very Dazzling Turnip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>btw i barely comment on the setting of Snow White but after doing some research it can be said that the movie takes place in 17th century Germany.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Prince Florian visits the north when he can. He never really has a reason to, but the castle staff eventually concluded that he wanted to see a friend of his who happened to cherish deeply… and who just happened to be the ruler of the northern kingdom but that’s beside the point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Prince’s presence often gives Queen Snow White an excuse to break out of her usual routine. Sometimes they go for walks in the garden, occasionally they head out to the woods on horseback. There are even moments where they share a dance, even if no music is playing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snow enjoys his company. She likes his warm smile, the way he laughs, the way he ruffles his hair when he’s nervous, and the way he calls her </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Turnip’</span>
  </em>
  <span> every now and then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On Prince Florian’s current visit, he and the Queen find themselves in the castle library — not just because it’s one of the more peaceful parts of the place, but because it’s one of the few rooms to be in where they will truly be alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My court has been saying things about you,” Snow brings up casually. She sits in a nook by the window while Florian stands, leaning his shoulder against one of the shelves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good things or bad things?” the Prince wonders with a curious look in his eye.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Simple things,” Snow explains. “They just want to know a little more about you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Florian raises an eyebrow. “Like what, Turnip?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like…” Snow starts, then she begins to think. “Like why you don’t visit more often, or why you always call me Turnip.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Florian smiles. He takes a few steps towards Snow and sits beside her in the nook.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been travelling a lot,” he starts. “My older brother is getting married, and my sister Emmy just got engaged to some Duke down in the south.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snow nods her head. She knows a few things about Florian’s siblings, from first in line to the throne Friedrich, to Princesses Emelia and Erika, identical twins who love to tease their baby brother. Florian keeps contact with his sisters more than he does with his brother, as Friedrich is more interested in thronely things than being bothered by his siblings. It’s not an ideal situation, yet it still makes Snow wish that she had siblings herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Florian continues to speak. “And I call you turnip because… I just do.” He pauses for a moment, then an air of caution slips into his voice. “Do you not want me to call you that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That depends,” Snow says, retaining a casually, playful tone. “What kind of turnip do you think I am?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A very dazzling turnip, I might say,” Florian answers. “The kind that really catches your eye when you walk past.” He says this in a very matter-of-factly voice, as if the conclusion is as clear as the sun in the sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snow lets out a laugh. “My my, what kind of turnips have you been running into?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You see a lot in seventeen odd years of life,” Florian states. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or fifteen,” Snow adds on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, her eyes become sullen. She breaks eye contact with the Prince and looks down at her hands. As a ruler of a kingdom, she knows better than to blurt things out without any forethought, but as someone who could barely call herself a young woman, she’s woefully unprepared for certain things in life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Florian looks at her with a soft gaze, then gently reaches over and tips her chin up so their eyes meet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then they kiss. It’s a quick gesture that only lasts for a few seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once it’s over, they pull apart. Snow and Florian open their eyes and find themselves only able to stare at each other for the next few seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, I have to go to lunch soon,” Snow says. “Would you like to join me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Florian smiles sincerely, then places another affectionate kiss on her forehead. “Nothing would make me happier, Turnip.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>